


And full as craving too

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, M/M, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: “Don’t look at me like that, Rissa. Pregnancy cravings are no joke. And it’s only a 26-hour drive, round trip, from Boston to Michigan. Which is never too extreme for Mackinac Island Fudge.”





	And full as craving too

“I know exactly what you’re doing.”

Camilla doesn’t open her eyes. She breathes slowly, in and out, concentrating on the feel of Larissa’s hands on her abdomen, her fingers making their way to stroke Camilla’s face.

“Larissa, My Love. I also know exactly what I’m doing. I’m getting the world’s best ice cream. Multiple tubs of it, actually, to get me through the last eleven weeks of this pregnancy.” When Camilla opens her eyes, Larissa is smirking.

“Don’t look at me like that, Rissa. Pregnancy cravings are no joke. And it’s only a 26-hour drive, round trip, from Boston to Michigan. Which is never too extreme for Mackinac Island Fudge.”

“Cam, there is no doubt in my mind that that is true.” Larissa’s hand is resting on Camilla’s thigh now, casually to any outside observer, but there’s just enough pressure to remind Camilla of Larissa’s protectiveness, of her assurance. “And I am not a bit surprised that Rans and Alexei would do anything for you, without regret, considering that you’re carrying Ransom’s spawn for them.” There’s a lilt to Larissa’s voice that betrays her affection for the two men, and there’s a glint in her eyes that sends a slight shiver up Camilla’s spine. “But I know you, and I think there’s some kind of ulterior motive going on.”

Camilla reaches one hand to tangle in the hair that falls just below Larissa’s ears. “Well, we all need to get laid pretty badly. I made them promise me they wouldn’t try to drive through the night. And that gives all of us…” Camilla pulls Larissa in, gently, and whispers in her ear “plenty of alone time.”

“My brilliant goddess,” Larissa murmurs huskily before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
